Dispatching a flight requires sorting through large amounts of information to determine restrictions on operation of aircraft, and providing information to various groups responsible for different aspects of preparing the aircraft for flight. Typically, this is done by flight dispatchers and maintenance personnel, although others, including load planners and ramp personnel, may also be involved. In addition, the flight crew typically verifies that all necessary steps have been completed. Herein, the term “dispatcher” refers to all personnel involved in the dispatch process. As part of that process, a dispatcher may analyze the condition of an aircraft with respect to a plurality of minimum equipment lists (MELs). Occasionally, a dispatcher may miss an MEL item due to the complexity of the information involved, due to excessive workload, or for other reasons. Additionally, certain MEL items may be interdependent with other MEL items or other performance or operational requirements. Thus, MEL items may be missed due to the complex interactions between the MELs and the other performance and operational requirements. When a dispatcher makes a mistake (e.g., misses an MEL or a condition of the MEL), additional costs may arise and passengers may be delayed. For example, a flight may have to divert or turn back to properly address the missed MEL item. Additionally, regulatory sanctions may be imposed.